V.R.A. Fox Division
Fox Division is the most secretive wing of the V.R.A. military (with perhaps the exception of Project Aabtani), and is responsible for both internal and external intelligence gathering, as well as defending the V.R.A. against enemy spies and agents. Additionally, Fox Division is responsible for the compilation of reports on the nature of the other races in the sector, as well as any other information that may be pertinent to the war effort and useful to V.R.A. officers, both on Horovine and in the field. History Pre-Sigma Fox Division was founded in 13396 HSY (approximately 50 years before the start of the Sigma affair), not long after first contact with the Jevorons. At this point, Fox Division was a small section of the V.R.A. military operating off of Horovine. In the intervening half-century, it has expanded its operations significantly, and now has eyes and ears in the governments and militaries of all the major galactic powers except the Ekoset. For the first several decades of its existence, Fox Division was primarily a defense agency, tasked with locating Jevoron spies operating in V.R.A. territory. It assumed its current role when the war with the Jevorons broke out in 13423 HSY, and is now responsible for both internal defense and external intelligence gathering. It has basically unlimited funding from the V.R.A. central government, allowing it to develop technologies far more advanced than those used by the military. Equipment Fox Division uses many of the V.R.A.'s standard units, but has also developed a number of top-secret vessels for use by its agents only. Most of the V.R.A.'s public is unaware that these ships even exist, and the technologies are often much more advanced than on comparable standard-line military units. Standard Equipment These ships and stations are similar, if not identical, to their counterparts in the regular fleet. *Bee Mining Freighter *Utility chassis *Folded space generator *Mining Pylon Fox Division Equipment These ships and stations were created specifically for Fox Division in order to better accomplish missions. *'Fox Division HQ' The Fox Division HQ was created as a much more low-profile variant of the standard V.R.A. sector pylon. It is filled with advanced communications and cryptography gear, allowing near-instantaneous, highly-secured transmission from anywhere in the galaxy. This station is used as a base for Fox Division operations, should it be needed. It is rumoured that some of these bases are equipped with cloaking devices adapted from an unknown source, but this is merely hearsay and has been vociferously denied by both Director Woy and Commander Zhukov. *'Fox Division Shipyard' This shipyard is similar to the manufacturing pylon used by the mainline V.R.A. fleet, but has a much lower profile. It is used to construct the Infiltrator, Nightwing, and Shade class ships on site, rather than risking sending them through hostile space. It is generally used only if more ships are necessary to complete an operation, as the objective is usually to complete the mission with as little fuss as possible. It is also equipped with sophisticated jamming gear, allowing it to defeat most conventional sensors. *'Infiltrator Class' The Infiltrator is a small ship, favoured by individual agents for its ability to cross enemy lines unseen. It is equipped with a cloaking device, as well as a sophisticated onboard computer package that allows it to automatically decode and sift through enemy transmissions and computer records. It is for these reasons that it is often used as an advance reconnaissance ship during larger Fox Division operations. It is armed with two rapid fire flak arrays, should the need arise. *'Nightwing Class' The Nightwing is roughly equivalent to a heavy destroyer in the regular fleet, although it is rarely used in this role. More often, it is used to deliver teams of agents, or to provide stealthy backup for a mission should the need arise. It is equipped with a cloaking device, as well as three rapid fire flak arrays and a missile launcher. These ships are often used to infiltrate behind enemy lines and destroy command ships or other critical elements of an enemy fleet, throwing enemy forces into disarray. *'Shade Class' The Shade is the largest of Fox Division's ships, used as a cruiser and command ship during larger operations. It lacks the cloaking gear of the smaller ships, but has greater firepower and speed than other ships of its size. It has six rapid-fire flak arrays, as well as two missile launchers and a hangar housing Manti fighters. It is a well-rounded ship, and can often outrun even smaller ships. *'Shadow Wing Manti fighters' Shadow Wing is an elite fighter wing, stationed aboard Fox Division's Shade Class cruisers. They are the best of the best, taken straight from V.R.A. pilot school and trained even further. Little is known about their heavily modified fighters, which carry two rapid-fire flak cannons, two missile launchers, and a host of other (classified) weapons. Appearances *Fox Division appears as an NPC faction in Sigma Category:Index